This invention relates to a mixer.
One kind of mixer to which the invention is particularly applicable is a concrete mixer. Such a device ordinarily has a drum with internal vanes or ribs mounted on a frame and driven by a motor, or sometimes manually, the axis of the drum inclining upwardly towards its open mouth. When the ingredients are sufficiently mixed, the concrete is tipped into a wheelbarrow or skip for transport to the point of use. The transporting of the concrete is vary laborious, particularly if inclines have to be negotiated.
The present invention has been devised with the general object of providing a mixer, usable for mixing concrete or for mixing top-dressing and fertilizer for a lawn, for example, the mixer being usable to transport the mixed materials to the required location and there discharge them. Other objects achievable in preferred embodiments of the invention are to provide a mixer which is particularly simple and economical to manufacture, easy to operate and to move, and sturdy and durable in use.